


Не сдвигая гор

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заболеть и в одиночестве провести Рождество в холодном Ванкувере – не самая радостная перспектива. Но, к счастью, у Дженсена есть такой друг, как Джаред.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не сдвигая гор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Moving Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5368) by audrarose. 



> Переведено для феста "Tinhat Party"
> 
> Беты: Fate, TylerAsDurden

> _The trouble, doll, is not moving mountains, but  
>  Digging the ground that you’re on_
> 
> Jakob Dylan, Something Good This Way Comes
> 
>   
> _"Трудность, дорогая, не в том, чтобы сдвигать горы,_  
>  а рыть землю, на которой стоишь"  
> Джейкоб Дилан, "Что-то хорошее грядёт"
> 
>   
> 

 

  


  
**Часть 1.**   


— Я гений.

Дверь трейлера Дженсена ударилась о стену, впустив Джареда в заснеженных ботинках.

— Слушай внимательно, бездельник. Я всё выяснил.

— Выяснил что? — Дженсен даже не поднял голову со спинки дивана, на котором растянулся, словно его уронили туда и забыли поднять. Ну, по крайней мере, он сумел приоткрыть глаза и апатично посмотреть на Джареда.

Джаред развёл руками.

— У тебя депрессия.

— Депрессия, — повторил Дженсен. По-прежнему не шевелясь, он несколько раз моргнул. — Ты вообще о чём? Нет у меня депрессии. Я болен.

— Ты был болен. Чувак, это длится уже две недели. Никто не болеет целых две недели.

На самом деле, прошло уже около двух с половиной недель с тех пор, как Дженсен слёг с какой-то заразой и режиссёру приходилось менять расписание съёмок, а актёрам – заучивать в спешке переписанные сценарии, по которым Дин сидел в машине или в дрянных мотельных комнатах без необходимости бегать, прыгать и стрелять в нечисть.

— Я погуглил. Тебя. Ну, твои симптомы, — продолжил Джаред. Он присел на низкий столик напротив Дженсена и опёрся локтями на колени, чтобы было удобно перечислять симптомы по пальцам. — Истощение, отсутствие аппетита, апатия…

Дженсен снова закрыл глаза.

— Джаред, уйди. Ты слишком здоров, и от тебя болит голова.

— Вот видишь? Видишь? «Безразличие к окружающему миру и тому, что раньше радовало». Ещё одно доказательство! Поверь мне, это типичный случай депрессии.

Дженсен открыл глаза и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джареда.

— Я не чувствую себя в депрессии. В смысле… мне хреново, но это не безысходность или что там ещё бывает?

— Неправда, — Джаред махнул рукой. — Если ты перестаёшь двигаться хоть на пять минут, ты засыпаешь. Для тебя это нормально?

— Да, потому что я болею, — ответил Дженсен. Он снова закрыл глаза и поудобнее устроился на диване. — К тому же, никогда не слышал, чтобы от депрессии был жар.

— У тебя всё ещё жар? — удивился Джаред. Он протянул руку, чтобы потрогать его лоб, но Дженсен тотчас же оттолкнул её.

— Ты можешь просто уйти? Пожалуйста. Я полежу минут пять и буду в порядке.

— Ерунда какая-то, — задумчиво протянул Джаред. — Всё подходит… я правда думал, что это депрессия.

— Слушай… Я схожу к врачу ещё раз, — устало сказал Дженсен. — Если физически я здоров, я… я запишусь на приём к психиатру, хорошо? — он замолчал, словно вот-вот уснёт на полуслове.

Джаред встал и направился к двери, но потом замер и обернулся к Дженсену.

— Позвони потом, ладно?

Он не был уверен, услышал ли его Дженсен.

***

Выйдя из трейлера, Джаред столкнулся с Женевьев.

— Джаред! Пойдём, можно устроить всё в обед. — Она хлопнула его по груди и захихикала. — Дженсен ни за что не догадается, от кого получит. Превосходно! — девушка замолчала. — Что?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — Джаред оглянулся на дверь и представил, как Дженсен лежит на диване, свесив одну ногу, закрывая глаза рукой с просвечивающимися на запястье венами. — Вряд ли сейчас он это оценит.

Женевьев всплеснула руками.

— О, да ладно. Получится отличная шутка – благодаря мне, разумеется. Ты не можешь вот так просто отменить, мы же всё подготовили.

Джаред покачал головой, и Женевьев обиженно надула губки. Он сразу же улыбнулся:

— Мы можем разыграть Кима.

***

В последних сценах перед хиатусом Сэм много бегал. Джаред не знал, почему съёмка сцен с погонями постоянно приходится на раннее утро, когда воздух холоднее, чем в аду. Дин из-за изменений в сценарии появлялся лишь в нескольких сценах, хотя надо было признать, так было даже лучше: несмотря на полбутылки «Эдвила»* и грим, которого хватило бы, чтобы разукрасить братьев Ринглинг**, Дженсен всё ещё выглядел хуже некуда. Джаред волновался за него.

Дженсен управился за два дубля и был отправлен Кимом отдыхать на свой диван для обмороков. Джаред весь вспотел за последующие пять дублей, бегая по лесу и уклоняясь от веток, которые так и норовили его ударить. За шиворот набился снег, в волосах торчали листья, и когда Джаред наконец-то дошёл до трейлера Дженсена, то не чувствовал ног.

— Ну, вот и всё, свобода до января, — сообщил он. — Знаешь, в следующий раз я сам притворюсь больным и буду пролёживать без дела, пока остальные надрывают задницы… — Джаред замолчал, когда понял, что Дженсен разговаривает по телефону.

Не обратив внимания на вошедшего Джареда, Дженсен сказал:

— Да, я получил сообщение, что анализы крови уже готовы.

Шею Джареда начало покалывать, и вовсе не из-за снега, тающего за воротником. Он стянул шапку и перчатки и похлопал ими о перила, чтобы стряхнуть лёд. Его взгляд ни на минуту не отрывался от Дженсена.

— Точно? — тихо спросил Дженсен. — Вы уверены?

Джаред замер как от удара. Он смял перчатки в руках, чувствуя, как снег холодом обжигает пальцы.

— А что именно это значит? — Дженсен сел на диван и потёр глаза. — Хорошо. Хорошо, спасибо. Я подожду его звонка. — Он захлопнул крышку телефона и положил его на стол.

У Джареда онемели кончики пальцев, он чувствовал нечто среднее между тошнотой и головокружением. Если Дженсен болен…

Если Дженсен серьёзно болен…

Он не смог закончить свою мысль. Не смог хотя бы предположить нечто ужасное, нечто из того, о чём его мама всегда говорила шёпотом, словно громко произнесенное слово могло привлечь внимание судьбы, Бога или Вселенной. До этого момента Джаред не понимал, что это значило.

— Господи, Джен… что? Что не так? — еле слышным шёпотом спросил он.

Дженсен посмотрел на него, полностью измученный, с красными глазами и неподвижным бледным лицом, и нервно вздохнул.

— У меня мононуклеоз.  
____________________

_*Advil – товарный знак болеутоляющего и жаропонижающего средства – ибупрофена.  
**Братья Ринглинг – семеро братьев, цирковые артисты-самоучки конца 19 века. Пятеро из них основали свой цирк, существующий по сей день._

***

— Моно-нуклеоз, — прочитал Джаред с экрана лэптопа. — Основными симптомами являются высокая температура, боль в горле, сильное истощение организма и отсутствие аппетита… старик, не могу поверить, что не догадался раньше!

Дженсен переместился с дивана в своём трейлере на диван в гостиной Джареда, но своей обычной позы не изменил.

— Денег за лечение ты бы от меня не получил, шарлатан. — Он устало закрыл лицо ладонью, словно защищая глаза от несуществующего света.

— Симптомы могут проявляться от двух до… ого, двенадцати недель, хотя в среднем – четыре недели. Кажется, единственное, что тебе осталось – это отдых. — Джаред прокрутил страницу вниз. — Хотя… вот, это важно. Иногда болезнь может отрицательно воздействовать на селезёнку, и тогда необходимо обратиться к врачу. — Он оценивающе посмотрел на Дженсена: — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Селезёнка не болит?

— Болит, но точно не она.

— Хм, тут написано, что 96% людей уязвимы для вируса в подростковом возрасте… очевидно, ты не из их числа, Принцесса… — Дженсен показал ему средний палец, не отрывая руки от лица, — и основной способ заражения – через телесные жидкости, такие как слёзы или слюна, посредством питья из чужих стаканов или… при поцелуях. Ха.

Поцелуи. Джаред посмотрел на линию челюсти Дженсена и на то, как приоткрывается его рот во время дыхания.

— С кем ты целовался?

— Чего? — совершенно безразлично спросил Дженсен. — С кем я целовался… это что, так важно?

— Ну, нет. Но. Просто. Я пытаюсь определить переносчика. Ты же от кого-то заразился. — Хотя вряд ли это можно было считать ответом на вопрос. В дверь позвонили.

— Попытайся вспомнить, — Джаред встал, направляясь в прихожую. — Может, ты пил из каких-нибудь случайных бутылок? Или брал носовые платки? Или облизал что-нибудь в тренажёрке?

Проигнорировав звуки, которыми Дженсен имитировал рвоту, он открыл дверь и увидел Кима с чемоданом.

— Я уезжаю в аэропорт, — сообщил тот. За его спиной отъезжало такси.

— Тебя подбросить? — спросил Джаред.

Ким взглянул на него и поставил чемодан на пол.

— Нет, меня заберут через пятнадцать минут. Просто хотел проверить, как тут наш пациент.

— Трагично.

— Пошёл ты, — слабо отозвался Дженсен, и Джаред с Кимом направились в гостиную.

— Ну, и ещё раздражённо. Будешь пиво?

Ким мрачно посмотрел на него.

— У меня рейс. Давай виски со льдом.

— Понял. — Джаред предположил, что среди всякой ерунды, что он хранил в баре, найдётся что-либо виски-подобное, но ошибся. Он просмотрел бутылки на полке.

— Старик, кажется, у меня нет виски.

— Есть, я дарил тебе на новоселье, — отозвался Ким.

— Ах, да. Точно. — Джаред достал бутылку «Гленливета» и чистый стакан, затем налил виски поверх льда. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Ким уже расстегнул пальто, положил шляпу на пол и устроился напротив Дженсена. Тот соизволил убрать руку от лица, натянул одеяло из овечьей шерсти до самых плеч, словно хотел спрятаться под ним, и повернулся в сторону Кима.

— Я неделю пробуду в ЛА, а потом улетаю на Каймановы острова, — сказал Ким, когда Джаред вошёл в комнату. — А вы, ребята, когда уезжаете?

— Я сегодня вечером – в Сан-Антонио, — сказал Джаред одновременно с ответом Дженсена «Я не уезжаю».

— Что? — спросил его Джаред, почувствовав себя глупо. — Ты не едешь домой?

Дженсен беспокойно посмотрел на него, как бы извиняясь. Его лицо покраснело.

— Я думаю остаться здесь, если ты не против. Отец играет в спектакле в Вермонте, и вся семья будет там. Я в любом случае с ними сейчас не встречусь. К тому же, не думаю, что смогу нормально перенести перелёт.

— Ты хочешь остаться здесь один? — спросил Ким, глядя на Дженсена поверх бокала.

— Но здесь никого нет… и Клифф уже уехал, — с сомнением сказал Джаред. Что-то неправильно было в том, что Дженсен останется один в этом доме. Пусть даже всё, чего он хотел – это сон.

— Ну… может, тебе стоит поехать куда-нибудь, — Джаред продолжил рассуждать вслух, — где тепло. Почему бы тебе не отпраздновать Новый год в ЛА? Завались домой и отдыхай.

— Не знаю. Я думал об этом. — Дженсен закрыл глаза. — Но не могу даже представить, как полечу на самолёте. — Он чуть поёрзал и натянул край одеяла повыше. — Не беспокойся обо мне. Горничные приходят раз в неделю. Они узнают, если я вдруг умру.

Джаред озабоченно уставился на Дженсена, который с самого утра не сделал ничего более существенного, чем разглядывание своего кофе, куда Джаред добавил по крайней мере полкружки сливок, чтобы Дженсен получил хоть какие-нибудь калории.

Ким вытащил телефон:

— Я позвоню кому-нибудь… Наверное, есть специальный сервис, вроде сиделки…

— Ни за что, — отреагировал Дженсен, натягивая одеяло на голову. — Мне не нужна нянька, мне просто нужно поспать пару лет…

— Я могу остаться на несколько дней.

Ким перестал пролистывать контакты в своём айфоне. Дженсен высунул голову из-под одеяла и непонимающе уставился на Джареда.

— Нет никакой необходимости ехать домой прямо сейчас, — странно смущаясь, пояснил Джаред. — Думаю, ещё пару дней они смогут прожить без меня. Пока ты не выяснишь, чем хочешь заняться.

Дженсен посмотрел на него ещё минутку, затем просто сказал спасибо и снова закрыл глаза. Джаред подумал, что такое полное отсутствие возражений является гораздо более тревожным знаком, чем всё остальное.

— Отлично, решение найдено. — Ким залпом допил остатки «Гленливета». — Думаю, моя машина ужё подъехала. Вы держитесь, ребята, дайте знать, если что понадобится. И не умирайте тут в ближайшее время, хорошо? До января.

Джаред проводил его до двери и стоял, пока Ким махал ему на прощание. Когда машина отъехала, Джаред вернулся и беспомощно осмотрелся.

Остались только они с Дженсеном, и никого больше.

***

— А разве это не должно быть менее порошкообразным? — Джаред потыкал в оранжевого цвета пасту в кастрюльке.

— А ты добавил вначале молоко? — даже по телефону было понятно, что он отвлёк маму от дел. Джаред слышал, как на заднем фоне гремит посуда.

— А, молоко, точно. Чёрт. Прости, — добавил он и направился к холодильнику.

— Тебе бы лучше питаться чем-нибудь посущественнее макарон с сыром, — сказала мама. — Не знала, что ты их так любишь.

— Это для Дженсена. Он объявил голодовку или что-то вроде того. Наверное, горло болит. А это он, скорее всего, сможет есть. Ну, кашеобразное, — по крайней мере, таким блюдо должно было получиться. Джаред помешал молоко с плавающей в нём лапшой и оранжевыми шариками. — Кажется, я всё испортил.

— Дай ему мороженого, — предложила мама. — Твой брат похудел на тридцать фунтов, когда болел мононуклеозом. Так что главное – хорошо питаться, — Джаред повторил последнее предложение в один голос с мамой: она повторяла эту фразу миллион раз, когда его кузина мучилась от токсикоза.

— Мам, он не беременный. Хотя должен признать, что всё симптомы подходят.

— Ну и слава богу. Ты уже заказал билет на самолёт?

Джаред не спеша помешивал содержимое кастрюльки. Он провёл два дня в непривычно тихом доме, возился с собаками и проводил бесконечные часы, играя в приставку и пересматривая «Топ-модель по-американски», пока Дженсен спал, словно накачанный снотворным. Но Джареду не было одиноко. Наоборот, он чувствовал, что наконец-то может перевести дух.

— Ещё нет.

— Вчера звонила Сэнди, — совсем другим тоном сообщила мама. — Поздравляла с Рождеством.

У Джареда пересохло в горле.

— Мило с её стороны.

— Ты поэтому не хочешь домой, родной? — Джаред представил, как волны маминого сочувствия преследуют его всю дорогу из Техаса.

Он вспомнил прошлое Рождество: они собрались все вместе, и Сэнди поладила со всеми его родными, словно уже была частью семьи. Наверное, в этом году все будут смотреть и скучать по тому, чего никогда не было. А потом на Новый год придётся ехать в душный Нью-Йорк с его раскалённым небом. А Дженсен всё это время будет здесь один, таять, как свечка.

— Думаю, я побуду здесь ещё немного, — быстро ответил Джаред, прежде чем разозлиться. — Дженсену плохо, мам. С ним больше некому остаться. — И это, конечно, было ложью. Стоит только сделать пару звонков, и в городе найдётся несколько людей, согласных присмотреть за Дженсеном.

Но…

Мама вздохнула.

— Мы скучаем. Но поступай, как знаешь.

***

— Нет, — запротестовал Дженсен, накрывая голову подушкой. — Я умираю, мне вовсе не обязательно быть чистым.

— Может, ты и прав, но так как это мой дом, то я решил, что даже в предсмертном состоянии ты можешь быть только чистым. Кроме того, пришли горничные из службы уборки, им всё равно нужно сменить твою постель. И, приятель, без обид, но от тебя несёт.

— Вот и отлично, — голос Дженсена был приглушён подушкой. — Прими за меня душ. — Он слабо помахал рукой в направлении ванной.

— Ну, вставай. Им нужно убраться на этом этаже. Можешь воспользоваться моей ванной, — Джаред сдёрнул одеяло с ног Дженсена, открывая взгляду фланелевые штаны в клетку с эмблемой «Texas A&M» и футболку. Джаред очень надеялся, что с самого начала она тоже была серой, а не белой.

Дженсен со стоном приподнялся и сел, щурясь от света. На его лице остались отпечатки простыни, волосы беспорядочно торчали. Он покосился на Джареда:

— Уж кто бы говорил. Сколько дней ты не брился?

— Мне так нравится. У нас же отпуск, помнишь? Давай, шевели задницей.

Покачиваясь, Дженсен поднялся на ноги, и Джаред на всякий случай подошёл ближе. Как бы там от Дженсена не пахло, Джареду вовсе не хотелось поднимать его с пола.

— Когда ты будешь умирать, я тебе всё припомню, — несчастно сказал Дженсен, когда они наконец поднялись по лестнице в комнату Джареда. Опёршись на стойку, он уставился на огромную душевую кабинку с по крайней мере шестью душевыми головками. В ней могли с лёгкостью поместиться четыре человека. Дженсен беспомощно махнул рукой:

— Я понятия не имею, как это работает. Ты что, планируешь открыть аквапарк для купаний голышом?

— Готов поспорить, так и было задумано. — Джаред потянулся и включил воду, затем установил температуру на цифровом дисплее возле регулятора пара. — Кончай ныть и залезай. Полотенца вон там. — Дженсен начал стягивать футболку, пригнувшись к полу, словно для этого ему нужна была помощь силы притяжения. Джаред прокашлялся. — И вымой голову, — добавил он, — ты выглядишь как Сэди, когда у неё была чесотка.

Дженсен что-то пробормотал в майку, сверкая голой гладкой спиной. Джаред вышел, чтобы найти ему какую-нибудь одежду.

— Ай! Холодно! Холодно! — донёсся из ванной вопль Дженсена.

— У тебя всё ещё температура, — ответил Джаред. — Хочешь, чтобы мозги расплавились? — Он вытащил случайную футболку из стопки и начал искать штаны. — Кончится тем, что ты станешь ещё более заторможенным. Даже больше, чем сейчас.

Ответа не последовало, и Джаред поднял голову.

— Джен? Эй. — Он схватил с полки тёплые спортивные штаны, подошёл к двери ванной и постучал. — Эй, ты всё ещё там?

— Нет, — голос Дженсена был слабее, чем обычно. — Я уже умер, уходи.

Ответ прозвучал действительно ужасно. Держась за ручку, Джаред раздумывал, войти или нет. Как-то неловко, но ведь Дженсен болен. Он просто хочет проверить, как доктор.

Первое, что Джаред заметил, войдя в ванную – Дженсен включил горячую воду. В густом от пара воздухе пахло манго-мандариновым мылом, которое, как казалось Сэнди, подходило к дизайну. Вторым, что он заметил, была кожа.

Стекло душевой кабины было прозрачным – Сэнди считала, что через него будет прекрасно видна вручную расписанная плитка. В общем-то, логично, хотя от мысли, что ещё может быть отлично видно, Джаред покраснел. Стекло не запотело слишком сильно, так что он видел тело Дженсена, обнаженное и блестящее от влаги, бледное там, где сошёл искусственный загар. Джаред сглотнул и быстро отвёл взгляд, как раз в тот момент, когда Дженсен нашёл силы посмотреть на него сквозь стекло.

— Эй, а можно мне немного личного пространства? А если бы я вздумал подрочить? Или… или... да что угодно!

И, чёрт, может, это кожа так подействовала, но внезапно Джаред представил, как Дженсен это делает: одна рука опирается на тёплую оранжевую стену, голова наклонена вниз, вода стекает по телу в то время, как вторая рука… двигается по члену, медленно и ровно, пальцы скользят по твёрдому и… чёрт, какого хрена?

Во рту пересохло, и Джаред еле смог заговорить. Он прокашлялся:

— Да ты сейчас даже пальцы в кулак не смог бы сжать, если бы вдруг пришлось пробивать себе путь через желейный пудинг.

Дженсен стукнул по регулятору, чтобы выключить воду, и взял с нагревателя полотенце. Он открыл дверь кабинки, предварительно обмотав полотенце вокруг бёдер и придерживая уголки рукой. Выглядел он одновременно и угрожающе, и трогательно.

— Спорим? — прохрипел Дженсен.

Капли воды стекали по его груди, впитываясь в край полотенца. Джаред протянул Дженсену одежду.

— Я бы поспорил, если бы был уверен, что не придётся потом делать тебе искусственное дыхание. Одевайся.

Он отвернулся и оставил Дженсена заниматься… не важно, чем.

***

— Смотри, смотри… это гриб! О, да! Прощайся с жизнью, мой друг.

Было два часа пополудни, но в комнате Дженсена стоял полумрак, как и на улице, откуда сквозь пелену дождя еле-еле пробивался дневной свет. Они уже, наверное, двухсотый раз играли в «Марио Карт», потому что это была единственная игра, для которой Дженсену не надо было вставать с кровати. Да и вообще двигаться.

— Ни за что, — ответил Дженсен. — Я тебя обгоняю, видишь? Это я. Глотай пыль, неудачник.

— Да? А как насчёт этого? Подавись черепашьим панцирем!

— Ну что за фигня? Как можно быть такой сволочью?

Джаред приложил усилие и пересёк финишную черту. Дженсен бросил джойстик на кровать. Он полусидел, опёршись на один локоть и обняв подушку. Его волосы были ещё влажными и непривычно гладкими, потому что он не стал наносить на них никакой гелеобразной гадости, когда вышел из душа.

— Эй, хочешь отыграться? — спросил Джаред. — Реванш?

— Может, попозже. — Дженсен неловко поёрзал, вид у него был беспокойный.

Судя по его покрасневшему лицу, температура опять поднялась. Джаред взял пульт и выключил телевизор.

— Дать тебе ещё аспирина?

— Я уже выпил. — Дженсен закрыл глаза и накрыл голову подушкой. — Много тоже вредно.

— Да, — согласился Джаред. Наступила секунда тишины, и он слушал, как дышит Дженсен. Собаки развалились на полу у кровати, в окно стучал дождь, и Джареду подумалось, как спокойно и уютно в полумраке, и как здорово было бы опустить голову на подушку и вздремнуть.

В кровати Дженсена.

Джаред резко сел.

— Эй, всю неделю будут крутить «Топ-модель по-американски», пятый сезон, кажется, — Джаред снова включил телевизор и стал щёлкать по каналам.

— Это там, где они целовались в лимузине? — спросил Дженсен, приоткрыв глаза.

— Именно, детка. — Джаред потянулся и взял с тумбочки коробку с подтаявшим мороженым. — Вот, поешь-ка.

Дженсен покачал головой, но приподнялся, когда Джаред продолжил совать ему коробку. Джаред тщательно старался не смотреть, как Дженсен мрачно слизывает мороженое с ложки. Совсем.

— Если ты хоть кому-нибудь проболтаешься, что мы провели зимний отпуск, смотря «Топ-модель» и поедая мороженое в постели, мне придётся тебя убить. Медленно.

Джаред хмыкнул от смеха.

— Ну и кому, по-твоему, я могу это сказать?

— Ох, даже не знаю, — пробормотал Дженсен. — Может, нескольким сотням людей на конференции, которые и так думают, что мы спим вместе.

Джаред скрестил руки на груди и пониже опустился на кровати, старясь скрыть улыбку.

— Ешь мороженое и помалкивай. Тайра выступает*.

Дженсен сделал вид, что его странным образом заинтересовала этикетка мороженого.

Джаред посмотрел на него:

— Что?

— Не знаю. Тебе не обязательно было делать это, — Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда усталыми и, казалось, припухшими глазами. — Весь этот мононуклеоз полный отстой. Но могло быть ещё хуже.

Джаред не знал, что на это ответить. Вообще-то, он вдруг забеспокоился, что сейчас ляпнет какую-нибудь невероятную глупость и потом всю жизнь не сможет это исправить. Слава богу, Дженсен, видимо, почувствовал это и отвернулся к экрану.

— Это Женевьев недавно звонила? — спросил он.

Джаред с облегчением кивнул.

— Да. Они собираются в «О’Дули» сегодня вечером, и она спрашивала, пойдём ли мы. Я подумал, что ты не захочешь, ну, ты же умираешь и всё такое.

Дженсен не отрывал взгляда от экрана.

— Тебе стоит пойти.

— Да? Я думал об этом, — ответил Джаред. Тишина и покой, конечно, хорошо, но было бы здорово увидеть, как там остальной мир.

— Конечно! — Дженсен повернулся к нему. — Развейся, — улыбка, с которой он посмотрел на Джареда, была усталой и странно милой, его лицо будто смягчилось.

— Хорошо, — сглотнув, согласился Джаред. — Конечно. — И повернулся к Тайре.  
______________________

_*Тайра Бэнкс – американская супермодель, актриса, певица, продюсер и ведущая реалити-шоу «Топ-модель по-американски»._

***

После полуночи Женевьев высадила Джареда у дома и уехала, взвизгнув шинами – наверняка перебудила всех соседей. Джаред стоял на улице и вдыхал холодный ночной воздух, скорее, влажный, чем морозный, но всё же способный немного отрезвить. Голова болела, и, ко всему прочему, от него несло дымом, выпивкой и тем алкоголем, что они с Женевьев распили на парковке, а от музыки до сих пор звенело в ушах. В некоторой степени было хорошо проветриться с друзьями, однако ночь его вымотала, и Джаред даже начал задумываться, а не слишком ли он уже стар для всего этого.

В доме было темно и совершенно тихо, даже собаки не выскочили навстречу – значит, снова спят у Дженсена. Если их сейчас не выпустить, на рассвете они начнут скулить, и, хотя Дженсен иногда вставал и открывал им заднюю дверь, всё же чаще всего он просто выпускал их из комнаты, чтобы они отправились приставать к Джареду. А, судя по теперешнему состоянию Джареда, утром это будет пыткой.

Открыв дверь комнаты Дженсена, Джаред тихонько посвистел и понял, что собаки не спят. Они кружили по комнате, а Сэди поскуливала. Джаред немного рассердился, что Дженсен не выпустил их раньше, но странным было то, что собаки не рванули из комнаты, как только дверь открылась.

— Всё хорошо, девочка, — сказал Сэди Джаред и наклонился, чтобы успокаивающе погладить её по голове. Затем он посмотрел, не спит ли Дженсен, и резко выпрямился.

Дженсена трясло. Даже в темноте было видно, как дрожь проходит по его телу, заставляя немного трястись кровать.

— Джен? — тревожно позвал Джаред. Он включил свет и подошёл к кровати со стороны Дженсена. Когда он дотронулся до его плеча, то почувствовал жар, даже через одеяло, в которое Дженсен завернулся, как в кокон.

— Не… не пугайся, — сказал Дженсен. — Просто… это просто озноб. Здесь жутко холодно.

— Вовсе нет, около восьмидесяти градусов*, — возразил Джаред. Он дотронулся до лица Дженсена, чтобы проверить температуру, и в панике отдёрнул руку. — Эй, ты весь горишь. Это… это плохо. Надо отвезти тебя в больницу. — Джаред похлопал по карманам в поисках ключей, размышляя, достаточно ли он трезв, чтобы вести машину.

— Нет, — ответил Дженсен, стуча зубами. Он даже не открыл глаза. — Никуда мне не надо. Я же сказал, это просто озноб. Я выпил «Эдвил», скоро всё пройдёт. Как обычно.

— У тебя когда-нибудь была такая высокая температура? — спросил Джаред. От беспокойства он чувствовал себя бесполезным и беспомощным, и это злило его ещё больше. — Какого чёрта ты мне ничего не сказал? Я думал, тебе лучше!

— Мне и лучше, — сквозь сжатые губы возразил Дженсен и задрожал сильнее. — Просто очень холодно.

— Боже, Джен, — Джаред неровно выдохнул. Он скинул пальто на пол, снял обувь и, прежде чем подумал, что делает, забрался в кровать. Он протянул руки и крепко прижал к себе дрожащего Дженсена, бормоча все невысказанные слова отчаяния и страха ему в макушку.  
____________________

_*80 градусов по Фаренгейту – около 27 по Цельсию._

***

— Ты что, весь вечер провалялся на полу в том баре? От тебя несёт, как от пивного завода.

Голос Дженсена был слабым, но дрожь почти прошла, поэтому Джаред немного отстранился и положил голову на соседнюю подушку. Полностью выпускать Дженсена из рук не хотелось, так что они лежали довольно близко и Джаред чувствовал движение воздуха, когда Дженсен говорил.

— Мы не остались в «О’Дули», — тихо ответил Джаред, словно в доме был ещё кто-то, кого он не хотел разбудить, хотя вся ситуация как раз наоборот напоминала ему, что они одни. — Кое-кто из ребят захотел потанцевать в «Бар Нон».

Дженсен улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

— Жаль, что я пропустил. Ты уморительно двигаешься.

— Да уж, этой ночью у меня отбоя не было от новых знакомых, поверь мне. — Джаред пихнул Дженсена в плечо, но гораздо осторожнее, чем обычно.

Дженсен открыл блестящие от лихорадки глаза, казавшиеся огромными в неярком свете. Черты его лица заострились. Джаред замер.

— Ты скучаешь по ней? — наконец хрипло спросил Дженсен.

Вопрос застал Джареда врасплох. Честно говоря, ему казалось, что всё пошло наперекосяк ещё несколько месяцев назад, а он просто не обращал внимания и уже перестал ждать, когда же всё наладится. Он неловко дёрнул плечом.

— Да. Время от времени.

Дженсен сжал в кулаке рубашку Джареда, прикасаясь тёплыми костяшками пальцев к груди. Джаред подумал, чувствует ли Дженсен, как сильно бьётся его сердце.

— Мне жаль. Кажется, я не сказал этого, когда всё произошло, — Дженсен беспокойно сместился на подушке. — Но мне жаль, что всё вышло не так, как тебе хотелось.

У Джареда сжало горло, и он кивнул, чувствуя, что успокаивается.

— Эй, всё в порядке, — ему казалось, что Дженсен ждёт именно такого ответа. — Посмотри на меня, я справляюсь. — Он неловко протянул руку и положил ладонь на плечо Дженсена, а потом вроде как забыл её убрать.

Только когда Дженсен уснул, Джаред понял, что сказал правду.

***

Джаред слушал, как на автоответчике родителей сестра поёт песню Джессики Симпсон, которую записала в пятнадцать, когда хотела поучаствовать с ней в «Американском идоле». Родители никогда не стирали её, несмотря на угрозы Мэган сбежать из дома. Так что Джаред напевал слова и ждал гудка.

— Э, привет, это Джаред, — начал он. — Наверное, вас нет дома. Не знаю, как сказать, но… послушайте. Дженсену лучше, но он всё равно ещё болеет, и я думаю… думаю, мне лучше остаться с ним. На Рождество. — Он поморщился от собственной трусости, что говорит такое по телефону, но, тем не менее, был по-глупому благодарен, что никто не взял трубку.

— Представляете, каково ему будет остаться одному на Рождество? Мам, я знаю, ты бы этого не допустила… Так что, ребята, желаю вам счастливых праздников. — От внезапной тоски по дому стало больно, и Джаред сглотнул образовавшийся в горле ком. Он подумал, не совершает ли ошибку, но потом вспомнил то беззащитное выражение лица Дженсена в темноте, которое ему не приходилось видеть раньше, и понял, что никакая сила не заставит его сесть в самолёт. — Я скучаю по вам, ребята, — добавил Джаред. — Позвоню завтра.

***

Родители Дженсена совершенно спокойно восприняли новость и выслали к сочельнику барбекю из ресторана «Бубба Купер». Джаред весь вечер разделывал этого несчастного поросёнка, и всё это время Дженсен смотрел так, словно это поросёнок собирается съесть его, а не наоборот. Потом, правда, он заставил себя проглотить немного салата под присмотром Джареда. Часом позже Дженсен с коробкой мороженого отправился в кровать, а Джаред наслаждался тишиной, убираясь на кухне.

Это был самый странный сочельник. Определённо, самый спокойный, но, стоя в гостиной перед незажжённой ёлкой, которую он нашёл в «Суперсторе» на этой неделе, Джаред почувствовал себя одиноко. Ему было интересно, пошли ли его родные на полуночную службу, полетел ли Ким на Кайманы, веселится ли Сэнди с друзьями в Вегасе, как она планировала. Чувствует ли Дженсен себя так же одиноко, как он.

Ну, по крайней мере, Дженсен был здесь. А значит, Джаред не совсем одинок. Перед тем как решиться, он несколько секунд смотрел на тёмный коридор, ведущий к спальне Дженсена.

Джаред заглянул в открытую дверь и увидел лежащих на полу собак. Вся комната манила теплом и полумраком. Дженсен спал, громко посапывая, и выглядел гораздо лучше, чем раньше. То, что Дженсен теперь всё время спал, давало Джареду возможность смотреть на него – раньше он даже не знал, как ему этого хотелось. От вида спины Дженсена и одеяла, прикрывающего его бёдра, Джаред ощутил странную пустоту в груди.

И пусть от этого он почувствовал себя ещё более неловко, чем раньше, но он всё равно обошёл кровать и забрался под одеяло. К тому моменту, как он закончил ворочаться, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, Дженсен проснулся.

— Привет, — сказал Джаред.

Дженсен посмотрел на него:

— Ты серьёзно?

— Ты против? Я просто подумал… Вдруг тебе опять станет плохо?

Дженсен закрыл глаза и рассмеялся.

Джаред напрягся.

— Слушай, если для тебя это проблема…

— Вовсе нет, — Дженсен устало поднял руку, затем уронил её на одеяло. — Просто я заболел, и ты выбрал именно это время, чтобы лечь ко мне в постель.

— О, — произнёс Джаред. — Счастливого Рождества?

Дженсен взбил подушку и лёг на неё щекой.

— У меня странная жизнь.

— А я тебе о чём всё время говорю?

***

Джареда окутало тепло. Не лихорадочный огонь, как он ожидал, а надёжное, согревающее душу тепло другого тела. Естественно, Дженсен ощущался под ним просто превосходно, именно так, как Джаред представлял.

— Дженсен… господи, наконец-то, — выдохнул он. Джаред позволил себе опуститься на Дженсена и уместился между его ног, чтобы коснуться своим лицом его.

— Почему ты так долго ждал? — Дженсен смотрел на Джареда всё ещё сонными глазами и улыбался своими потрясающе красивыми губами. Джаред действительно очень хотел ответить, но наклонился за поцелуем, и тут Дженсен толкнулся в него бёдрами, словно обещая нечто большее, и боже, Джаред хотел то, что предлагал ему Дженсен. Хотел отчаянно, в одно ослепляющее яркое мгновение осознав, насколько это всё абсолютно правильно.

И тогда Джаред проснулся.

Он уставился в потолок, потом посмотрел на похрапывающего всего в футе от него Дженсена. Тот лежал с приоткрытым ртом и растрёпанными волосами, а утреннее дыхание, скорее всего, могло сбить с ног гориллу. Но Джареду всё равно хотелось завалиться на него и просто поцеловать.

Джаред отвернулся и снова посмотрел в потолок.

— Вот же чёрт.

 

**Часть 2.**

— На самом деле они не любят тебя больше, чем меня, ты ведь это понимаешь? — спросил Джаред.

Дженсен пододвинулся на диване, освобождая место для Сэди.

— Понимаю. Не переживай, несмотря на то, что это выглядит именно так, ты всё равно останешься их единственным кормильцем. — Он сонным взглядом посмотрел на экран. — Мы это уже видели. Это сделал профессор.

Джаред перевёл взгляд с Дженсена на серьёзную Маришку Харгитей*:

— Мы всё видели, — мрачно произнёс он, щёлкая по каналам. — Все сто миллионов серий. Дважды.

— Это точно. Хотя в этом есть свой плюс: мы теперь можем раскрыть любое преступление в стране… — он вяло помахал рукой. — Эй, «Фуд Нетворк», «Фуд Нетворк»**, верни назад.

— О, боже, старик… только не Джада***. Она отвратительна.

Дженсен протестующее замычал, а Сэди заскулила, словно просясь на улицу, так что Джаред не стал переключать. Теперь, когда Дженсену стало лучше и он мог выходить из своей спальни и, пошатываясь, добредать до гостиной, они просто перенесли игры в приставку и просмотр телека из одной комнаты в другую. Ну, по крайней мере, Джареду уже не приходилось идти через весь дом, только чтобы выпустить собак.

Джаред решил, что его жизнь перешла на новый уровень однообразия.

Он бросил пульт в направлении Дженсена, и тот приземлился на ковёр возле его руки, свисавшей с дивана. Дженсен, уткнувшийся лицом в принесенную из спальни подушку, даже не пошевелился.

— Я в тренажёрку, — сказал Джаред, вставая и потягиваясь до хруста в позвоночнике. — Знаешь, тебе бы тоже не помешало немного поупражняться, а то скоро у тебя всё атрофируется, и мне придётся безжалостно гонять тебя.

— Ну-ну, я на тебя посмотрю, — проговорил Дженсен в подушку. — Так что иди, потренируйся и за меня тоже. Побегай. Ну, сам знаешь, — он сделал неопределённый жест рукой, то ли имитируя поднятие тяжестей, то ли прося Джареда прибавить звук.

— Ну и ладно. Наслаждайся обществом Джады, — Джаред наклонился, чтобы хлопнуть Дженсена по макушке, но вместо этого его пальцы каким-то образом запутались в отросших волосах. Они были удивительно мягкими, наверное, потому что Дженсен не уложил их гелем, и Джаред не смог сдержаться, чтобы не пропустить пряди сквозь пальцы одним долгим ласкающим движением. Дженсен повернулся на прикосновение и полностью замер. По его лицу невозможно было прочитать, что он чувствует.

— Так приятно, — пробормотал Дженсен.

Джаред тоже застыл, не желая двигаться, потому что это было действительно потрясающим ощущением, лучшим, чем он себе представлял, если бы он, конечно, захотел себе признаться, что думал о том, как… нет.

Определённо нет.

Он совсем не нежно потянул за пряди:

— Ну и патлы. Хочешь, заплету тебе потом косичку?

Дженсен фыркнул и опять зарылся лицом в подушку:

— Сволочь. Вали отсюда тягать своё железо.

____________________

_*Маришка Харгитей – актриса, исполнительница главной роли в сериале «Закон и порядок»._

_**«Food Network» – кулинарный канал._

_***Джада Де Лаурентис – известный американский кулинар, ведущая нескольких шоу на телеканале «Food Network»._

***

Это уже стало ежедневной нормой.

Они играли в приставку или смотрели «Закон и порядок» – на ТВ словно сговорились раз в день по каждому каналу показывать один эпизод. Потом шёл «Фуд Нетворк», потому что Дженсен просто помешался на Джаде, чего Джаред никак не мог понять, но совсем не ревновал.

Иногда Дженсен спал, пока Джаред занимался в тренажёрном зале, а потом они заказывали ужин на вкус Джареда (чаще что-нибудь из итальянской кухни – глупая Джада), потому что Дженсен всё равно ел совсем немного. Иногда Джаред брал себе пива, и тогда Дженсен жаловался, что наверняка больше никогда не сможет пить алкоголь, затем они играли в карты или смотрели телек, пока не приходило время выводить собак и ложиться спать.

И вот тогда начинались странности.

Дженсен шёл в свою комнату, а Джаред – в свою, где переодевался в пижамные штаны, чистил зубы и, стоя перед зеркалом, спрашивал себя, действительно ли он хочет сделать это снова. И, конечно, хотел, поэтому спускался вниз к Дженсену и ложился с ним.

Они не разговаривали об этом.

После первой ночи Дженсен не задавал вопросов, а Джаред не стал ничего объяснять. Иногда они даже не желали друг другу спокойной ночи, а просто гасили свет. Джаред лежал и ждал, потому что он уже научился точно определять момент, когда Дженсен засыпает, просто по тому, как расслабляется его тело и замедляются глубокие вдохи.

Через несколько дней Дженсен перестал засыпать быстро. Джаред подумал, что он, наверное, идет на поправку и может оставаться в сознании немного дольше. Хотя не исключено, что Дженсен просто хотел свести его с ума.

— Неужели действительно нужно 15 минут, чтобы улечься на подушках? — как-то ночью спросил Джаред, после того, как ворочания Дженсена разбудили его в миллионный раз.

— Мне надо лежать удобно. Подушки должным быть под правильным углом.

— Может, если бы у тебя их было не шесть…

— Спасибо за совет, но их всего четыре. Я не виноват, что думаю о своем позвоночнике, — Дженсен поёрзал ещё немного и издал звук, отдалённо напоминающий стон оргазма. — О, да. Вот, вот так.

Джаред потёр глаза.

— Могу представить, как это доставало твоего брата.

— С чего вдруг? — спросил Дженсен. — Мы никогда не жили в одной комнате.

— Что, серьёзно? Никогда? — Джаред посмотрел на него. — Держу пари, это было круто. Боже, я делил комнату с Джеффом пока он не уехал в колледж. Это было похоже на вечное противостояние.

— Да, мне, наверное, было здорово, — произнёс Дженсен в потолок. — Только мне бы хотелось, чтобы моя спальня не была рядом с родительской.

Джаред скривился:

— О, фу, только не… Ты что, слышал, как они…?

— Что? Нет! Я не об этом, извращенец! — Дженсен слабо пихнул его.

— Тогда что? — спросил Джаред и засмеялся, отталкивая руку Дженсена.

— Ничего. Просто они часто ссорились, — Дженсен пожал плечами. — Ну, или мне так казалось.

— О, — не зная, что сказать, Джаред посмотрел на профиль Дженсена в полумраке.

— Я не слышал слов… просто голоса, — наконец сказал Дженсен. — Но слышал, что они сердились. Даже подушка на голове не помогала, — Дженсен выдавил полуулыбку, как будто в этом было что-то смешное.

— Ага. Я тоже ненавидел, когда родители ссорились, — минуту спустя произнёс Джаред.

— Странно, что это так сильно пугало в детстве, правда? Словно жизнь становится бессмысленной, — Дженсен мельком посмотрел на Джареда и смущённо улыбнулся. — Ну да ладно. Не так уж важны эти детские переживания. — Он повернулся на бок, лицом к стене. — Пора спать.

— Да. Спокойной ночи, Джен.

Дженсен пробормотал ответное пожелание, и Джаред, лёжа в ожидании сна, подумал, что, учитывая все обстоятельства, его жизнь не так уж бессмысленна.

***

Всё могло продолжаться в том же духе вплоть до первого дня съёмок, но накануне Нового года, когда Джаред впустил грязных собак на кухню, он увидел мигающую лампочку на автоответчике. Это было словно пробуждение от глубокого сна.

Он нажал кнопку.

— Здорово, неудачники! — прогремел на всю кухню голос Стива. — Слышал, вы остались в городе. У нас тут прошлой ночью было выступление в Сиэтле, и сейчас мы… эй, а где мы? — несколько секунд в трубке слышались приглушённые голоса, затем Стив вернулся. — Хрен его знает, где мы, но будем у Джареда через два часа. Желательно вам быть на месте. И желательно с пивом. Йоу!

Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена, стоящего в дверях: помятого, сонного и в очках. Встретившись взглядом с Джаредом, тот улыбнулся уголком рта и пожал плечами.

— Сделаем заказ в «Норт Лике»?

***

Очевидно, ввиду неизбежного приезда банды Стива, Дженсену захотелось попытаться заново воссоединиться с группой себе подобных, потому что он принял душ и надел болтающиеся на бедрах джинсы и мешковатый серый свитер с рукавами, свисающими ниже костяшек пальцев. В общем, он был похож на пытающегося скрыть анорексию героя фильма с женского телеканала. Ещё Дженсен снова уложил волосы гелем, и Джаред почувствовал странное разочарование.

— Что? — спросил Дженсен, заметив его молчание.

— У меня есть накладные клыки, я их стянул из комнаты с реквизитом для Хэллоуина. Хочешь, дам? Для полноты образа.

Дженсен обдумывал ответную реплику, когда раздался звонок в дверь, и Джаред, оставив друга за этим занятием, пошёл открывать.

На пороге толпились незнакомцы. Джаред узнал некоторых членов группы, но в целом выглядело так, будто Стив собрал весь сопровождающий персонал да ещё и несколько фанатов впридачу. Джаред встретился взглядом с Дженсеном, жестом задавая вопрос, но тут появился Стив. Он схватил Джареда за плечи и слегка встряхнул.

— Чувак! А вот и мы!

— Да я вижу, — ответил Джаред, но улыбнулся, потому что Стив был клёвым парнем, да и вообще, Новый год же. — Рад, что добрались.

Стив похлопал его по плечу:

— Эй, спасибо, что разрешил завалиться к тебе. Если бы мы провели ещё хоть одну ночь в фургоне, дело могло бы закончиться в полицейском участке. Так, где больной?

Тогда подошёл Дженсен, и Стив, схватив его, практически приподнял над полом. Джаред вздрогнул. Он неосознанно потянулся вперёд, чтобы оттащить Стива. Этот порыв удивил его самого, и он так и остался стоять с вытянутой рукой, как идиот. Стив поставил Дженсена на ноги и отступил, чтобы оглядеть с ног до головы.

— Ого. Чувак, может, пора завязывать с героином?

Дженсен схватил его за плечи:

— Ха-ха, как смешно. Иди-ка сюда, я на тебя подышу.

— Ни за что, у тебя там полно опасных бактерий! — Стив несильно оттолкнул его и засмеялся. — Ну, так как, в больнице найдётся какая-нибудь выпивка?

***

Было такое ощущение, что Стив сам не знает всех тех людей, которых он привёл. Но в большинстве своём они оказались неплохими ребятами, да и вообще было здорово увидеть, что весь остальной мир не вымер, пока Дженсен с Джаредом сидели дома. Несмотря на количество выпитого, Джаред методично обыгрывал всех гостей в «Марио Карт», потому что за последние две недели стал просто гуру в этой игре. Потом Стив достал свою гитару, и, хотя Дженсен не подпевал, как это бывало обычно, одно то, что он сидел, а не лежал на диване, можно было считать хорошим знаком.

Стив тоже принёс выпивку, среди которой обнаружилась бутылка «Малибу». На волне ностальгии по колледжу Джаред выпил её, смешивая с колой, и чувствовал себя так, словно прикончил бутылку крема для загара. Но он был ещё довольно трезвым, когда часов в десять брёл в ванную мимо кухни и бросил туда мимолётный взгляд. Дженсен стоял возле холодильника, уставившись в него невидящим взглядом, словно уже заснул.

Джаред сделал шаг вперёд, но остановился в темноте коридора, когда увидел на кухне Стива, который подошёл к Дженсену сзади.

— Решения, решения, — сказал Стив, затем придвинулся ближе и крепко стиснул руки на плечах Дженсена. Тот застонал, от боли или облегчения, и уронил голову вперёд, захлопывая дверцу холодильника. Джаред ждал, когда же Дженсен отодвинется, потому что он всегда отодвигался, еле заметно освобождаясь. Казалось, что все, с кем он когда-либо встречался, хотят до него дотронуться. Однако в этот раз Дженсен… остался на месте.

На самом деле, он словно повис на холодильнике, опёршись на закрытую дверцу и уткнувшись лбом в скрещённые руки.

— Чувак, ты сам на себя не похож. Какого хрена происходит? — в голосе Стива не было и тени шутки, лишь беспокойство. — Ты в порядке?

— Всё так сильно болит, старик, — пробормотал Дженсен, не поднимая головы. — Мне казалось, что я умираю. О, боже, да, вот там… сделай так ещё.

Стив прижал большим пальцем сухожилие на шее Дженсена, и Джаред ощутил вспышку чего-то, очень похожего на ревность.

— Эй, слушай, — сказал Стив. — Сходи к врачу. — Он хлопнул Дженсена по плечу и присел на краешек стола.

Дженсен опустился на стул напротив и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

— Всё, что они могут мне предложить – это витаминные инъекции, — произнёс он сквозь пальцы. — Это просто надо пережить. Но мне уже лучше.

— О, да, это точно, — Стив глотнул пива. — Плохо только, что не получилось увидеться с семьёй.

— Да, хреново. Но ничего нельзя было поделать.

— Падалеки присматривает за тобой, да?

— Да, — ответил Дженсен. — Я, наверное, умер бы тут голодной смертью, если бы не он. Я ведь даже не мог из постели вылезти.

— Прикольно. Видимо, вы тут веселитесь вовсю.

— Ну, было не так уж и плохо, — тихо сказал Дженсен и улыбнулся своим мыслям. — Было… здорово. Действительно здорово.

Стив секунду смотрел на Дженсена, затем покачал головой:

— Дженсен, друг мой, — растягивая слова, произнёс он. — И какого чёрта ты делаешь?

Дженсен в тревоге поднял глаза на Стива, его сердце, наверное, билось так же сильно, как и сердце Джареда. Джаред задержал дыхание.

— Я не делаю абсолютно ничего, — ответил Дженсен, хватая со стола бутылку воды. Он сделал глоток, а на губах появилась улыбка, словно он не мог сдержаться. — Заткнись.

— Эй, чувак, ладно. Как скажешь, — Стив поднял ладони вверх, но в голосе был слышен смех. — Надо было сказать, что мы мешаем вашему медовому месяцу, — он встал, прежде чем Дженсен смог запустить в него чем-нибудь. — Я к ребятам, а то им скоро станет интересно, чем это мы тут занимаемся.

Джареду тоже было интересно. Он поспешил в ванную, прежде чем эти двое могли обернуться и заметить его.

***

Джареду уже действительно хотелось закончить вечеринку.

Стало только хуже, когда где-то в одиннадцать вечера Дженсен с очевидным усилием поднялся и сказал, что идёт спать. Они с Джаредом обменялись взглядами, и Джареду вдруг до боли стало понятно, что он не проведёт эту ночь в постели Дженсена. Не с десятком посторонних людей в доме.

Он проигнорировал острый и совершенно нелепый укол разочарования в груди и хотел было отвернуться, как Дженсен пожал плечами. С таким видом, словно он извинялся, словно жалел о чём-то. Но ведь это не обязательно относилось к тому, что они проведут эту ночь на разных кроватях? Наверное, Джареду стоит задуматься, почему это стало для него так важно.

Джаред вернулся к «Хейло»* и не смотрел, как Дженсен выходит из комнаты.  
____________________

_*Halo – видеоигра._

***

Дженсен пил апельсиновый сок, когда на следующий день Джаред спустился на кухню.

— Привет, — сказал Дженсен.

Джаред махнул в ответ, чувствуя, что выпил вчера слишком много, чтобы поддерживать разговор.

— Что, плохо? — посочувствовал Дженсен. — До скольки вы сидели?

— Без понятия, я отрубился на диване, ещё темно было. — Уже потом, проснувшись, Джаред поплёлся в свою комнату, проигрывая в голове разговор Стива и Дженсена, стараясь понять, почему от воспоминания о нём так заходится сердце и тянет блевать даже больше, чем от рома.

Джаред нашёл банку диетической колы, с облегчением открыл её и выдул половину одним глотком.

— Стив уже уехал?

— Около полудня. У них вечером выступление в Виктории.

— Ох.

Дженсен поднял голову на звук, затем снова уткнулся в свои рисовые хлопья, помешивая их.

— Эй, прости, что с ребятами так вышло. Ты же знаешь Стива, — Дженсен пожал плечами. — Я говорил этим придуркам, чтоб они прибрали за собой перед отъездом. Ну, они сделали, что смогли. Я тогда не заметил масштабов разгрома. — Он замолчал. — Ты сердишься, да?

Джаред выдохнул.

— Да забей. — Он внимательней посмотрел на Дженсена. — Подожди-ка. Ты ешь.

— Умираю с голоду, — пробормотал Дженсен.

Джаред дёрнул на себя дверцу холодильника.

— Прекрасно. Ты исцелён. Наверное, это Стив постарался, — Джаред ненавидел свой уязвлено-обиженный тон точно так же, как он ненавидел озадаченный и немного настороженный взгляд Дженсена.

— Чувак, — Дженсен осторожно отвёл взгляд от Джареда, сосредотачиваясь на Херли и Сэди, бесившихся в саду из-за белки. — Не то, чтобы… В смысле, понимаешь, Стив и я не… мы никогда… чёрт, я даже не знаю, зачем тебе это говорю, — Дженсен замолк, его щёки покраснели, словно у него жар.

О, превосходно.

Джареду от стыда хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, прямо под гранитную итальянскую плитку, которая так нравилась Сэнди. Не только потому, что сейчас он ревновал к Стиву просто из-за того, что тот существовал. Подумать только, к Стиву, лучшему другу Дженсена с незапамятных времён. К человеку, мысли о котором у Джареда ограничивались лишь фразами типа «круто, Стив принесёт пива». Стыдно было ещё и потому, что он вынудил Дженсена объясняться перед собой.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Джаред. — В смысле, это неважно.

Но почему-то это всё равно было важно. Словно последние две недели в постели Дженсена и желание, чтобы его волосы были в глупом беспорядке и мягкими на ощупь, когда Джаред дотронется до них, тоже что-то значило. А провести весь отпуск вместе с Дженсеном? Да это всё имело огромное значение, вот только Джареду совершенно не хотелось разбираться, почему.

— Думаю, я съезжу домой на пару дней, — Джаред хотел сказать совсем другое, но внезапно эти слова показались лучшим, что могло сейчас прозвучать.

Глаза Дженсена на секунду расширились, прежде чем он пожал плечами и немного расслабился, снова нацепив маску невозмутимости.

— Просто тебе же лучше, так? Кажется, ты идёшь на поправку…

Дженсен кивнул и махнул рукой.

— Серьёзно, поезжай. До съёмок ещё целая неделя. Ты обязательно должен навестить родных. Передавай им привет от меня.

Джаред кивнул. Ему захотелось немедленно уйти, избавиться от этого странного ощущения между ними. Подальше от Дженсена, и чтобы он наконец прекратил занимать все мысли Джареда.

— Пойду закажу билет.

Он направился в свою комнату, но остановился в дверях и повернулся к Дженсену, чувствуя, как ноет в груди.

— Эй, ты же справишься? Или хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Какое-то время Дженсен выглядел потерянным, словно не мог найти слов.

— Я справлюсь, — наконец произнёс он. — Тебе нужно увидеться с семьёй. И Джей… спасибо. Ну, ты знаешь. За всё. — Дженсен выглядел таким же смущённым, каким Джаред себя чувствовал.

— Не за что, — пробормотал Джаред и вышел из кухни.

***

Техас встретил Джареда тёплой погодой, знакомыми окрестностями, домашней едой и старыми друзьями, которые хотели собраться вместе и притвориться, что они всё ещё в состоянии напиться так же, как в старших классах.

Странно, но он проводил время так же, как и в Ванкувере: играл в приставку и смотрел дневные шоу. Только отсутствие Дженсена ощущалось настолько сильно, что Джаред никак не мог перестать думать о нём, когда уже не оставалось сил удивляться ироничности ситуации

Через два дня после приезда в Сан Антонио он написал Дженсену смс, состоящее всего из двух слов: «Ещё живой?» На что Дженсен ответил: «Нет».

В обед Джаред получил ещё одно сообщение: «Жив. Скучно. Собаки грустят без тебя».

«С чего ты взял?», — ответил Джаред.

«Они сжевали твой плед».

Джареду подумалось, что, может, он и не так уж сильно скучал по Дженсену.

«Худшей сиделки для собак я еще не встречал», — отправил он.

«Тогда возвращайся и смотри за ними сам», — ответил Дженсен. И через пять минут: «Серьёзно. Возвращайся домой».

Джаред захлопнул телефон, поставил его на беззвучный режим и закинул в ящик комода.

Следующим вечером, ужиная с братом в «Годай», он только поздравил себя с умением отвлечься и не думать о том, чем Дженсен занят в Ванкувере, как Джефф хмыкнул.

Джаред посмотрел на него поверх своего эквадорского ролла:

— Чего?

Джефф покачал головой и потянулся за ещё одной порцией рыбы.

— Боже, если ты так сильно скучаешь, просто позвони ей, старик.

— Ей? — не понял Джаред. — Кому «ей»?

Джефф посмотрел на него.

— Ах, ну конечно. Джей, я знаю тебя. Это классический пример тоски в стиле Джареда Падалеки ещё со старших классов, когда Брук Парксон уехала в театральный лагерь и мама думала, что ты сделаешь тату с её именем на груди. Просто возьми наконец телефон. — Он нагнулся вперёд. — Покончи с этим.

Джаред отдал Джеффу остатки своего ужина; лишь потому, что сашими из тунца с кинзой были немного чересчур, а вовсе не потому, что он уже наелся и ему срочно требовалось выйти и сделать телефонный звонок.

На который Дженсен не ответил.

Дженсен не ответил ни в одиннадцать вечера, когда Джаред звонил из клуба «Рио», ни в два ночи, когда Джаред вернулся домой. Но когда в три ночи Джаред позвонил ещё раз, после шестого гудка Дженсен взял трубку.

— Господь всемогущий, ну чего ты хочешь?

Джаред улыбнулся потолку.

— Собаки спят с тобой на кровати, так? Не ври. Ты точно подрываешь мой авторитет.

— Ага, мечтай, нет у тебя никакого авторитета, — полусонно ответил Дженсен. — А ты подрываешь мой прекрасный сон. Ты забыл, я тут умираю. Мне нужен отдых.

— В таком случае, наверное, стоит отвечать на звонки, чтобы мне не пришлось выяснять, не нашли ли там ещё твоё безжизненное тело.

Джаред услышал, как Дженсен поёрзал, прежде чем прочистить горло:

— Я выключил телефон. Прости.

Выключил. Точно как и Джаред два дня назад.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил он, думая совершенно обратное. Он просто не знал, как сказать об этом Дженсену.

— Как дома? — спросил Дженсен через секунду.

Джаред сразу же подумал о своём ванкуверском доме; нет, об их ванкуверском доме: о Дженсене, о собаках, о дурацкой дождливой погоде – и глаза защипало.

— Здесь здорово, — ответил он. — Мама с папой рады меня видеть. А как… как там дела?

— Без происшествий. Если не принимать во внимание сжёванный плед. Харли до сих пор рвёт перьями.

Джаред потёр глаза.

— Можно вопрос? Даже не уверен, хочу ли я знать… но что они делали в моей комнате?

— Чувак, они соскучились. Мне пришлось пустить их. Они были такими несчастными, если бы ты только видел.

Джаред тоже чувствовал себя несчастным.

— Да, я… мне их тоже не хватает. Мне немного скучно. Джефф занят, Мэг даже не приехала: она на озере Тахо или где там…

— Тяжёлая жизнь.

— Ага. — Он вздохнул. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Да, Джей, я говорил, что всё будет нормально. Женевьев заходила… и, кстати, я теперь новый бог «Марио Карт» – я играю просто невероятно.

— Ха. Это только потому, что меня нет там с тобой.

— Да, тебя нет, — зевая, подтвердил Дженсен.

Джаред посмотрел на пустую половину своей кровати, и представить на ней Дженсена оказалось так просто, что стало больно.

— Так… и почему меня нет там с тобой?

Слова сорвались, как камень в колодец.

— Если бы я знал, — тихо ответил Дженсен.

***

Джаред понял, насколько температура в Ванкувере ниже, чем в Техасе, когда на следующий день прилетел в Канаду и забыл перчатки в самолёте. Но медленная улыбка, осветившая лицо Дженсена, когда Джаред зашёл в гостиную в пять утра, стоила и красных с недосыпа глаз, и возможного обморожения.

— Ты быстро, — сказал Дженсен.

Он поднялся с дивана, на котором сидел, склонившись над газетой на кофейном столике, а Джаред бросил пальто и шапку на стул. Он с облегчением заметил, что Дженсен как никогда был похож на себя прежнего: чистый и побритый, одетый в джинсы и рубашку, словно его могут сфотографировать в любую секунду. Он всё ещё выглядел устало, но взгляд его был ясным, а цвет лица – здоровым: должно быть, он хоть как-то питался эти пять дней.

— Думаю, жить будешь, — произнёс Джаред.

Дженсен смущённо провёл рукой по волосам:

— Но гримеры все равно получат «Эмми» в этом году, если сумеют сделать из меня что-нибудь презентабельное.

Джаред пожал плечами:

— Нет, это круто. Будешь выглядеть как… тощий семисезонный Чендлер. Ну, помнишь? Из «Друзей», — добавил он, когда Дженсен непонимающе уставился на него.

— О, — Дженсен на секунду опустил взгляд на ковёр. — Это не тот чувак с наркозависимостью?

— Да… да, думаю, он.

Напряжённое молчание затягивалось. Джаред ненавидел эту неловкость, потому что им с Дженсеном всегда было легко вместе, и Джаред не знал, как от неё избавиться. Может, все его мысли о том, к чему это всё их приведёт, были совершенно неправильными. Но он всё равно сделал шаг вперёд.

— Эй, — произнёс он, понимая, что голос дрожит. Джаред прокашлялся, чтобы попробовать снова, но тут Дженсен сделал шаг навстречу, и это случилось. Джареду было необходимо прикоснуться к нему. Одна его рука оказалась на затылке Дженсена, а другая зажала в кулак рубашку на его спине, и неловкость между ними сменилась напряжением.

Джаред наклонился к лицу Дженсена, так близко, что чувствовал каждый его неровный вздох. Взгляд Дженсена был прикован к губам Джареда, и ничего более возбуждающего Джаред не видел за всю свою жизнь. Он прижался ко лбу Дженсена своим, безуспешно пытаясь унять дрожь в руках.

— Боже, я скучал по тебе, — произнёс он.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — Дженсен немного нервно рассмеялся, притягивая Джареда ближе. — Мы правда собираемся это сделать? — почти неслышно, ошеломлённо спросил он.

— Надеюсь, — ответил Джаред, и Дженсен не оставил ему времени на сомнения. Он подался вперёд, зарылся пальцами в волосы Джареда и поцеловал его.

Мягко и настойчиво, словно он пытался найти лучший способ соединить их губы, медленно и вдумчиво исследуя все варианты, делая каждое прикосновение более плавным и глубоким, чем предыдущее. Джаред, словно под кайфом, не мог найти в себе силы пошевелиться и просто стоял на месте, позволяя целовать себя, пока ему не пришло в голову, что станет даже лучше, если он как-нибудь поучаствует.

Он прижал ладонь к щеке Дженсена, чтобы ответить на поцелуй так, как ему захочется, а другой рукой обвил его талию, уверенно притягивая ближе, и просунул ногу между его бёдер, чтобы их тела полностью соприкасались. Дженсен удивлённо охнул, и это было до невозможности сексуально.

— Наконец-то, — прошептал Джаред, прижимаясь губами к шее Дженсена.

— Наконец-то? — задохнулся тот. — Это ты… ты забирался ко мне в постель, спал рядом со мной, пока я умирал и не мог ничего сделать… — голос Дженсена звучал сердито, но сам он продолжал безумно тереться о Джареда, продолжал целовать линию его челюсти, сводя этим Джареда с ума. Так что тот просто улыбнулся и своим ртом заставил Дженсена замолчать.

Слова Дженсена сменились стоном. Так было гораздо лучше, и Джаред стал целовать его жёстче и глубже. Он схватил Дженсена за задницу и приподнял его, удерживая так, как было лучше всего. Боже, у Дженсена уже встал.

Закрыв глаза, Дженсен запрокинул голову.

— Ты… Ого. Ты действительно сильный.

Джаред укусил открывшуюся шею.

— Ну, это же я тягал железо, — слова прозвучали не настолько гордо, как он хотел, потому что ощущение члена Дженсена, прижимающегося к нему, было восхитительным, несмотря даже на два слоя джинсовой ткани… а ещё Дженсен продолжал двигаться, стараясь взять ситуацию под контроль. Он разочарованно выдохнул Джареду в ухо и беспомощно скользнул руками по его спине, в следующее мгновение забравшись под рубашку. Джареду показалось, что его позвоночник плавится под этими прикосновениями. Нужно было срочно, срочно раздеться.

Джаред не думал, что сказал это вслух, но Дженсен коротко кивнул и спросил:

— Куда… куда пойдём?

Джаред попытался собраться с мыслями. Его кровать или Дженсена? Или, может, диван позади них, или эта нелепая стеклянная душевая кабинка – всё в их распоряжении, но проблема была в том, что Джаред хотел Дженсена везде и сразу. Он притянул его ближе, стараясь выбрать, и заметил, что пояс джинсов Дженсена ослабел, так что можно было скользнуть ладонями под ткань одним плавным движением.

— Нет белья, — хрипло произнёс Джаред.

— Нет чистых вещей… — начал Дженсен, но Джаред уже сделал выбор.

Пол. Определённо. Джаред согнул колени и потянул Дженсена за собой, так что они упали вместе и Дженсен приземлился сверху. Не теряя времени, он начал срывать с Джареда мешающую одежду, пока Джаред расстёгивал пуговицы на его рубашке и джинсы, обнажая Дженсена во всех важных местах. Джаред хотел потрогать гладкую грудь, и точёные бёдра, и твёрдый член, хотел прикоснуться руками везде, вот только Дженсен и не думал помогать ему.

— Давай, давай, снимай это, — настойчиво повторял Дженсен, задирая рубашку Джареда, мешая ему, пока Джаред не сдался, чтобы прекратить это ёрзанье. Дженсен положил ладони ему на грудь, заменив их затем своим влажным и горячим ртом, словно ему нужно было держаться за что-то, пока он освобождал Джареда от штанов.

— Ох, блядь… — выдохнул Джаред, когда их тела впервые соприкоснулись, кожа к коже, настолько приятно, что Джареду срочно понадобилось снова поцеловать Дженсена. Джаред зажмурился от удовольствия, когда головка его члена прошлась по твёрдому гладкому животу Дженсена. Дженсен сдвинулся, и теперь они прижимались ещё теснее, соприкасаясь членами и переплетясь ногами, может, не совсем идеально, но совершенно правильно.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь? — спросил Дженсен, прикусывая кожу на челюсти Джареда.

Джареду понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять, что Дженсен имеет в виду.

— Эй, я только что с самолёта… почему у тебя ничего нет? Ты же здесь жил вроде как.

— Ну, есть, но не с собой, — ответил Дженсен, но затем Джареду пришлось признать, что находчивость Дженсена компенсировала его неподготовленность. Дженсен сполз по телу Джареда вниз и без какого-либо предупреждения накрыл ртом член Джареда, погружая его во влажный жар и начиная сосать. Всё тело Джареда напряглось, и он запутался пальцами в волосах Дженсена, стараясь тем самым унять дрожь в руках.

— Джен. Джен, ну же, — на выдохе произнёс он и потянул за волосы, предупреждая. — Не могу больше…

Дженсен оторвался от своего занятия, напоследок мучительно медленно лизнув, так что у Джареда перед глазами засверкали звёзды, и лёг на бок. Джаред повторил его позу, и теперь они лежали лицом друг к другу, тяжело дыша и соприкасаясь телами. Джаред вдруг отчётливо осознал, что Дженсен был прямо здесь, красивый, близкий и его. Эта мысль была настолько потрясающей, что Джаред подумал, он задохнётся от счастья.

— Дженсен, боже, ты… — начал он, но в этот момент Дженсен проскользнул рукой между ними и дотронулся до него, горячо, грубо, идеально, заставляя Джареда забыть обо всём и только целовать Дженсена, кончая, казалось, бесконечно.

***

— Кажется, теперь придётся чистить ковёр, — наконец сказал Джаред. — Это был плохой план.

— Эй, не было никакого плана, — возразил Дженсен. — Не думал, что дойдёт до такого.

— Ты имеешь в виду нас, утром лежащих практически голыми на полу в гостиной?

— Особенно та часть, где «практически голые». Учитывая то, как ты сбежал тогда.

Джаред провёл рукой по волосам Дженсена. Они были жёсткими от геля; придётся затащить Дженсена в душ и смыть с него эту гадость. Попозже. — Я слышал ваш со Стивом разговор. Той ночью.

Дженсен приподнял голову и озадаченно посмотрел на него.

— Я даже не помню, о чём шла речь.

— Обо мне, — сказал Джаред. — И тебе. Обо всём этом, — он поёрзал. — Я не знаю, о чём я думал до этого, но твои слова… всё просто стало слишком реальным, понимаешь? Словно действительно что-то происходило.

— Так… а то, что было раньше? Было ненастоящим? — возмутился Дженсен.

— Да нет же, идиот, — ответ прозвучал так по-глупому нежно, что Джареду пришлось немного пихнуть Дженсена. — Всё было настоящим. Думаю, я просто не замечал.

Выражение лица Дженсена смягчилось. Он уместил голову на груди Джареда.

— Придурок.

— Да всё равно. — Джаред не смог сдержать улыбки.

Через несколько секунд Дженсен зевнул ему в грудь. Джаред посмотрел вниз: глаза были закрыты, на лице всё ещё лежала тень, а дышал Дженсен так, как обычно перед сном. Это было настолько знакомым, что Джаред глупо заулыбался. Он прижался щекой к волосам Дженсена и поёрзал, легко подталкивая его.

— Эй. Давай поспим где-нибудь в другом месте?

Дженсен издал неразборчивый звук и поудобнее устроился на Джареде.

— Не могу двигаться. Так устал.

— Ну, давай. Ковёр пахнет собаками.

Дженсен многострадально вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Неси меня.

— Ха. Если только с помощью подъёмника, — слова вырвались неровно, потому что предложение Дженсена сформировало в голове Джареда картинку… которая была не так уж плоха.

Дженсен приподнял голову и посмотрел вниз, туда, где его нога лежала поверх бёдер Джареда и где Джаред начал проявлять интерес определённого рода.

— Я так понял, ты пытаешься меня убить.

Джаред громко вздохнул и улыбнулся в потолок.

— Эй, не беспокойся. Если ты не хочешь, может, я просто сам…

Дженсен приподнялся на локте и сместил ладонь ниже, другой рукой обняв Джареда за шею. Казалось, в мире не существовало ничего, кроме них двоих, возбуждённых, тяжело дышащих в тишине комнаты.

— Даже не думай. Я позабочусь о тебе.

**Конец.**


End file.
